FwPC21
Shougeki Date! Kiriya no Shinjitsu, dubbed The Truth about Kirea in the English dub, is the 21st episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 21st episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Nagisa and Honoka call the guardian and return him another prism stone. Now they have 5 out of 7 stones. Mipple, as always is impressed with the guardian, and Mepple is jealous. Meanwhile, at the Dusk Zone, Dark King is angry. Kiriya says, that it's his mission to defeat Pretty Cure and regain the lost stones, because his sister (Poisony) returned to the darkness. Ilkubo warns him, that his existense is linked to Dark King's existense. He mustn't give up to the power of light. Later, after school, Honoka said goodbye to her friends, and saw Kiriya waiting for her. They went further from school. When Honoka asked, why isn't he talking with her ever since they met this morning, he asks, if she likes this school. Honoka confirms that. Then Kiriya says, that at first it was hard for him, but now he is glad, that he could come there. He had a little fun, and was able to meet Honoka. Honoka reminded him about when they went to the farm. He remembered, how he apologised to her, causing Honoka to blush a little. He said, that nobody communicated like that with him. Then it started raining. Honoka took her umbrella, and offered to Kiriya. Kiriya said, that he won't be going to school anymore. He quits it. Then he asked, how is Mipple doing. Honoka said, that she is sleeping right now. He said, that he is different. Kiriya took out his prism stone. Then Honoka realised. Kiriya said, that his real mission is to defeat the Cures and get the 7 Prism Stones for Dark King. To defeat them is the only thing he can do now. He said, that he knows, that they are Pretty Cure. Perhaps, if he was born on this worlds instead, maybe his fate would be different. Later, when Honoka returned home, Mipple asked, if something happened today, because she seemed down. Honoka said, that everything is ok. Then her grandma came in. She also noticed, that something strange is going on. She returned home soaking wet, and didn't even turned on the light. Then Honoka asked her grandmother, can people change their fates. Sanae said, that it depends on a person. If you really want to change fate, it requiers preserverance. Also, you must have strenght to stand up against fate. Next morning, Honoka called Nagisa. When she came at her, Ryouta said, that he was also expecting her, but Nagisa stopped him. They started arguing again. Nagisa's parents were out, so she letted Honoka to go in her room and wait. Honoka looked aroun, and said, that Nagisa's room is cute. Them Mipple and Mepple saw each other, and started flirting again. honoka said, that they always seem to be having fun. Then Nagisa came in, carrying a tray with juice glasses, and a bag of potato chips in her teeth. She saw Mipple and Mepple transformed to their true forms, and said something, but Mipple didn't understood a thing. Then Mepple translated, that she said, that Ryouta might discover them, because he always barges in without knocking. Then Nagisa and Honoka sitted at the table. Nagisa offered her some chips, but she didn't wanted. She said, that yesterday after school she met Kiriya. And then he confessed to her. After that, Nagisa splitted all the chips crumbs on Honoka's face. She couldn't believe, that he actually confessed to her. Then, at Nagisa's shoulders, Mipple and Mepple appeared, wanting to hear the story too. Honoka, cleaning her face from the chips crumbs, said, that this is not what she ment by confession. Everyone were excited, and repeated her words. When she said, that Kiriya actually came from Dusk Zone, at first they were just "that's it??? No love story???", but later realised, what she said, and freaked out. Nagisa said, that Kiriya had so many chanses, he was so close to them. Why did he waited so long? Honoka said, that she doesn't knows that. They will have to ask for Kiriya himself. Later, Nagisa couldn't believe, that Kiriya is their enemy, and Honoka received a letter from Kiriya, saying "Tommorrow, at 4 pm". Nagisa and Honoka met with Kiriya. Kiriya said, that he has no other choice, but to battle them. If they want to avoid battling, they can give him the Prism Stones. His mission is to get 7 stones for Dark King, to make him immortal. He attacked Nagisa and Honoka. Nagisa said for him to open his eyes, but Kiriya said, that this is the real him, and attacked the girls again. Mipple and Mepple said, that they must transform, or else they will be defeated. Nagisa putted her hand on Honoka's hand, and they transformed. They were fighting, but Black and White couldn't attack him. Mipple said them to use Marble Screw, but White shaked her head. Black said, that they could never do that to a friend. White said, that they have the same feelings in their hearts (saying, that she also loves him). Kiriya was still attacking them, saying, that if he won't do that, he will have to return to the darkness. Black said, that he still can't understand Honoka's feelings. Kiriya got near White, and could attack her, but he couldn't do it. Then Black pushed him away. Kiriya asked, why are they trying so hard for the garden of light. It doesn't involve them at all. Black said, that they are the only ones, who can protect it, making Mipple and Mepple cry. Then White said, that no matter what happens to this body, they won't give Prism Stones to him. Then White stopped. Black said him, to look at what he is doing to Honoka. She asked, will he be happy with the Prism Stones, after doing that. Kiriya looked at his stone. Then he came near Black and White, and gave them his Prism Stone. He said, that he has no power to change his fate, but they have that power. But this is as far as he can change his fate. Then Ilkubo was standing behind. Kiriya said goodbye to the girls, and went to him. Ilkubo asked, won't he be running, and does he knows, what happens to the ones, who betray the Dark King's will. Kiriya said, that he is ready, and went back to the Dusk Zone. Ilkubo said, that he is impressed by their power, and disappeared. After the battle, everyone were sitting at the same place. Honoka was wondering, did Kiriya really had fun at school, and that he was no different, than usual junior high student. Nagisa said, that Kiriya couldn't change his fate he got from birth, but in the end, he showed them some courage fighting against fate, when he gave them his prism stone. And in order to protect that courage, they must prtect Mipple and Mepple to the end. And then sun started shining again. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Wisdom Villains *Kiriya *Ilkubo *Dark King Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Sanae *Misumi Ryouta Gallery Black and White against Kiriya.jpg|Black and White against Kiriya Injured and sad Cure White.jpg|Injured and sad Cure White Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes